The Valentine Journey with Mercowlya Brothers
by girl-chan2
Summary: /(Early) Valentine Fic/ "Ini udah Valentine dan lu masih jones?" "Emangnya lu sendiri nggak?" Hanya cerita tentang Mercowlya Brothers di hari Valentine. (Request dari AriFuKi, maaf kalau nggak sesuai... m-w-m)


Sebenarnya ini untuk seseorang yang request di fic 'Malam Minggu', sengaja buat oneshot tersendiri agar tak mengganggu jalan cerita aja... ^^/

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS milik pembuatnya! ^^/

Warning: Genre kurang pas, romance terselubung, sedikit gaje, dll.

* * *

"Tanggal 14, he?" tanya Alexia saat melirik kalender. "Ini udah Valentine dan lu masih jones?"

Exoray yang merasa tersindir menurunkan koran yang dibacanya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Emangnya lu sendiri nggak?"

"Sorry ye! Gue ini single bermartabat, bukan jones melarat kayak lu!"

"Helo, nggak salah denger nih? Emangnya siapa yang direbutin dua cewek nggak peka?"

"Terus lu sendiri apaan? Sendirinya gagal nembak cewek!"

"Yeee, dasar nggak peka!"

"Diem aja lu, jones melarat!"

"Nggak peka!"

"Jones melarat!"

"Nggak peka!"

"Jones melarat!"

"Nggak pe-"

"STOP!"

Mereka pun langsung menengok, rupanya suara itu berasal dari saudara perempuan mereka yang menengahi perdebatan tersebut.

"Ini udah Valentine dan kalian berdua masih berdebat nggak jelas?! Ngaca woy! Seharusnya kalian nyari pasangan tau!" bentak Lucy sebal melihat perdebatan kedua saudaranya.

Webek, webek...

"Kak Lucy kesambet apaan sih?" tanya Alexia sweatdrop.

"Tau nih..." timpal Exoray ikutan sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, lebih baik kalian jalan-jalan di luar, siapa tau aja ketemu jodoh!" usul Lucy yang tidak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka.

'Ini saudara gue abis kerasukan apa ya?' batin kedua orang itu makin sweatdrop.

* * *

Di luar asrama...

"Haaah, Lucy-chan ada-ada aja!" keluh Exoray sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Iya, aku juga bingung..." timpal Alexia sambil menghela nafas dan tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. "Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

Alexia segera menyeret kakaknya ke pohon terdekat.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Exoray yang melihat sesuatu dari balik pohon dan langsung mengerti maksud adiknya.

Rupanya tak jauh dari situ, terdapat Vience dan Vivi yang sedang kencan ditemani Jeronium yang terparkir (?) di dekat mereka. *dia bukan kendaraan bermotor oy!*

"Kirain apaan, ternyata ada orang kencan toh..." gumam Exoray agak risih.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan pasangan sejoli itu!

"Vivi-chan, entah kenapa kau semakin cantik saja di hari Valentine ini!" ujar Vience sedikit menggombal.

"Ah, Vieny bisa saja deh~" Vivi tersipu malu mendengarnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat. "Oh, coba makan ini deh!"

"Buat sendiri?" tanya Vience.

"He-eh!" Vivi mengangguk.

Sang Dragon Rider mengambil sepotong dan mencobanya. "Hmmm, rasanya enak juga, manis seperti pembuatnya!"

"Ah, Vieny~" Vivi yang kegirangan memukul pelan pundak pacarnya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Jeronium mendengus gelisah dan mengganggu acara kencan tuannya.

"Nagamu kenapa, Vieny?" tanya Vivi bingung.

"Entahlah..." Vience berdiri dan menghampiri naga itu untuk menenangkannya. "Sudah sudah!"

Tapi sayangnya dia malah berontak dan langsung kabur.

"Jeronium!"

Jeronium pun berlari ke arah pohon tempat Duo Mercowlya itu bersembunyi.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" Alexia langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Jeronium.

Exoray sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Oy, Ray!" sapa Vience yang melihat sang Ketos dari balik pohon.

Exoray pun menengok. "Eh, Vience!"

"Sejak kapan kalian di situ?" tanya Vience sambil menghampirinya.

"Dari tadi!" balas Exoray sambil nyengir.

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku jadi teringat seseorang deh!" celetuk Vience sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Iya juga sih! Hubungan Jeronium sama Alexia hampir sama buruknya dengan hubungan Teiron dan Cerberus-nya Adelia!" jelas Exoray sambil manggut-manggut.

* * *

Di bawah sebuah pohon, yang bersangkutan langsung bersin.

"Siapa yang membicarakan aku ya?" Anak berkacamata itu mengusap hidungnya.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Lisa yang berjalan di sekitar pohon itu dan begitu melihat Teiron, dia langsung menyapanya. "Tei-kun!"

"Eh, Lisa?" sahut Teiron gelagapan.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Lisa.

"Hmm, hanya melihat pemandangan..." jawab Teiron seadanya.

Gadis itu pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tau tidak sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"14 Februari..." Setelah itu dia langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Ini Valentine, Tei-kun!" Lisa menaruh kepalanya di pundak anak itu. "Sesekali aku ingin melihatmu bersikap romantis!"

"Ehehehe..." Teiron hanya tertawa canggung. "M-mungkin sedikit panggilan, errr, Lizzie?"

"Itu nama yang bagus!"

"Be-benarkah?"

Lisa mengangguk mantap dan Teiron hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Etto, aku merasa kalau rambutmu itu seperti janur kuning, matamu mengingatkanku dengan topaz, dan bibir itu terlihat lebih merah dari delima!" Teiron langsung menutup mulutnya karena mengatakan hal itu tanpa sadar.

'Astaga, kenapa aku jadi menggombal begini?' batin Teiron yang wajahnya langsung memerah dan buru-buru menyela dengan panik. "A-aku tidak bermaksud menggombal, ta-tadi itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Lisa tersenyum lembut. "Aku malah senang mendengarnya!"

Wajah Teiron semakin memerah dan anak itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. "Begitu ya..."

Lisa malah tertawa kecil, kemudian dia mengelus pipi anak itu.

"Lizzie..."

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini, Tei-kun..."

Teiron tersenyum gugup. "Aku juga..."

Keduanya pun berciuman dan setelah itu tertidur bersama di bawah pohon.

Oke, mari kita abaikan saja mereka berdua!

* * *

Sementara itu, Alexia terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah berhasil kabur dari Jeronium.

"Hosh, hosh... Akhirnya bisa kabur juga dari naga sialan itu!" gerutunya agak lega.

Tapi ketika anak itu sedang jalan-jalan, dia melihat sesosok rubah yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon dan segera bersembunyi tak jauh dari pohon itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang mendatangi rubah itu.

'Itu Adelia ngapain sama Ikyo?' batin Alexia.

"Kyo..." panggil Adelia.

"Hmm..." Rubah itu membuka matanya dan langsung kaget. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Menghampirimu..." Gadis itu berlutut di depan si rubah dan mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat. "Ini untukmu..."

"Aku tidak suka cokelat!" Ikyo melipat tangannya. "Perutku tidak toleran dengan makanan apapun selain daging!"

"Tapi, aku membuat ini khusus untukmu..." Adelia mulai memperlihatkan wajah sedih.

'Oh tidak, jangan wajah itu!'

Ikyo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Wajahnya mulai memerah dan telinga rubahnya terlipat ke depan. (Tau kucing Scottish Fold? Kira-kira telinganya seperti itu!)

"Baiklah..." Tangan si rubah mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Adelia dan membukanya, kemudian mengambil sepotong cokelat dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Adelia.

Ikyo mendecak sedikit. "Hmm, tidak buruk... Rasanya, lumayan manis..."

'Dan membuat tenggorokanku sedikit kering!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kyo..." Adelia mengambil sepotong cokelat dan berniat menyuapi Ikyo.

'Bertahanlah, Ikyo! Kalau sekali saja kau membuat kesalahan terhadap Adelia, Vampire sialan itu bisa membuatku menjadi zombie!' batin Ikyo dengan tampang pucat dan memaksakan diri untuk membuka mulut agar Adelia bisa menyuapinya.

Tapi moncong-moncong, apa hubungannya Eiuron sama zombie ya?

"Kyo, suapi aku juga ya..." pinta Adelia.

Ikyo menghela nafas lagi. "Terserah..."

Alexia yang menyaksikan kegiatan mereka hanya memasang tampang risih melihat kondisi Ikyo (yang sepertinya sedikit memprihatinkan).

Setelah mereka saling menyuapi, akhirnya Adelia pergi meninggalkan Ikyo yang tampangnya sudah sangat pucat.

Alexia pun menghampiri si rubah dan menepuk kepalanya. "Are you okay?"

Ikyo berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. "Ugh, sepertinya besok aku bakalan mencret-mencret..."

"Hah?" Alexia hanya mengangkat alis dengan mulut sedikit menganga.

"Perutku hanya bisa mencerna daging, jika aku memakan makanan lain selain itu, perutku bisa mencret-mencret selama tiga hari..." jelas Ikyo lemes saking mualnya.

Alexia melipat tangannya. "Terus kenapa dipaksain?"

"Nggak tega, Lex... Gue takut dibantai Eiuron..."

"Oh..." Alexia langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Wajah Ikyo mulai membiru dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya dengan menutup mulut, tapi sayangnya...

"Hu-hueeeeek!"

Dia pun langsung memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dimakannya, kemudian pingsan karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Jiah, pingsan dia..." gumam Alexia kembali sweatdrop dan terpaksa menyeret si rubah dengan menarik salah satu ekornya.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Dia kemana sih?" tanya Exoray sambil celingukan.

"Ray, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

Exoray menengok dan mendapati Icy berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuket bunga aster.

"Oh, Icy toh! Liat Alexia nggak?" tanya Exoray.

"Nggak liat tuh! Memangnya kenapa?" Icy nanya balik.

"Tadi dia kabur gara-gara ketemu Vience sama Jeronium!" jelas Exoray agak risih.

"Oooh..." Icy langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Exoray yang melihat buket bunga yang dipegang temannya pun bertanya, "Oh iya, bunga itu untuk siapa?"

Icy nyengir jahil. "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?"

Kali ini giliran Exoray yang sweatdrop.

"Iya, iya, kali ini aku serius!" Icy langsung pasang tampang serius. "Aku ingin ke makam Ashley, sekalian kencan sih... Bisa temani aku nggak? Setidaknya sampai ke depan makam... Aku janji tak akan menjadikanmu 'obat nyamuk'..."

Exoray hanya angkat bahu. "Boleh saja!"

Kedua orang itu pun pergi ke Citadel Cemetery.

* * *

Sementara itu, Alexia yang sedang menyeret si rubah sekarat tak sengaja bertemu dengan Saphire dan Lira.

"Oy Lex!" sapa Saphire.

"Oh, lu toh? Ada apa?" tanya Alexia.

"Nggak! Gue heran aja liat lu nyeret dia..." Saphire menunjuk Ikyo yang tepar dengan tampang risih.

"Maksudmu ini?" Alexia mengangkat ekor Ikyo yang ditariknya. "Si Rubah Kampret ini lagi sakit!"

"Sakit apa? Kok diseret?" tanya Lira yang memeluk lengan pacarnya.

"Salah makan! Kalau mau lu aja yang bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" usul Alexia.

"Nggak makasih, kita mau kencan!" tolak Saphire.

Alexia melipat tangannya dengan wajah sinis. "Oh, kencan toh? Maksudnya kencan normal tanpa ada Dino Dragon yang dijadikan 'obat nyamuk' gitu?"

Webek, webek...

Pasangan itu pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar sindiran Alexia barusan.

"Kamu sedang membicarakan Jeronium ya, Lex?" tanya Lira.

"Nggak, gue ngomongin peliharaannya si Kucing Mata Empat (baca: Teiron)! Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong?! Tokugawa aja Ie-YASU, bukan Ie-YADONG!" jawab Alexia sewot.

Pasangan itu pun kembali sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Udah ah! Kalau gini terus, mending gue buang aja Rubah Kampret ini ke sungai!" gerutu Alexia sambil menarik lagi ekor si rubah.

Saphire memasang tampang risih. "Tega amat..."

"Biarin, gue lagi sebel!" Alexia pun kembali menyeret Ikyo dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, terlihat Flamy dan Nirmala yang sedang menikmati es krim sambil duduk di bangku taman dan melihat pemandangan sekitar.

"Nee Flam-kun, kamu tidak bosan rasa strawberry terus?" tanya Nirmala bingung sambil menikmati es krim rasa vanilla-nya.

"Kamu juga, belinya rasa vanilla mulu!" balas Flamy sambil menggembungkan pipi-nya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak sepertimu, yang setiap beli es krim rasa itu melulu!"

"Bukannya sama sa-"

Chu~

"Gimana? Enak kan rasa vanilla?" tanya Nirmala sambil tersenyum.

Anak itu hanya bisa menunduk diam sambil tersipu malu.

"Nee-chan~"

Nirmala dan Flamy pun menengok hanya untuk mendapati Nirlion yang menghampiri mereka.

"Nirly-kun?" Nirmala terlihat bingung melihat kedatangan adiknya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Flamy.

"Hanya temenin Tei-chan nyari kakaknya, sekarang dia lagi beli es krim tuh!" Nirlion menunjuk Teira yang sedang berada di depan gerobak tukang es krim.

"Oooh..."

Kemudian datanglah Teira yang membawa dua cone es krim. "Nirly-kun, aku beli dua nih!"

"Lha, kenapa yang satunya 10 sendok? Apa nggak ketinggian?" tanya Nirlion agak skeptis melihat tinggi es krim di salah satu cone yang dibawa gadis itu.

"Nggak apa, biar lebih lama abisinnya!" balas Teira watados sambil menyerahkan cone yang hanya ada 3 sendok es krim kepada Nirlion.

Nirlion hanya bisa memasang tampang risih selagi menerima es krim dari gadis itu, Teira sendiri menikmati es krimnya dengan wajah polos, Nirmala hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Flamy terlihat diam dengan pandangan yang fokus ke arah lain.

Jika kita telusuri apa yang dilihatnya, rupanya ada seorang anak pirang sedang menyeret sesuatu yang berwarna putih ke arah sungai.

'Kira-kira dia ngapain ya?' batin Flamy dengan sejumlah teori di kepalanya, sampai...

"Flam-kun? Flam-kun!"

Flamy langsung gelagapan. "A-ah, iya?"

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya Nirmala sambil mengerutkan kening.

Flamy menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Nirmala masih ragu. "Kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Aku serius, Nirma-chan!" balas Flamy singkat.

"Nirly-kun, cari Teiron-nii lagi yuk!" ajak Teira yang (entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana) sudah menghabiskan es krimnya.

Nirlion hanya angkat bahu. "Ayo aja deh!"

Alhasil, mereka berdua pun pergi dari tempat itu beserta kedua anak lainnya.

"Flam-kun, jalan-jalan yuk!" ajak Nirmala sambil berdiri dari kursi taman.

Flamy hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

Dan mereka pun ikut pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Exoray yang sekarang ini sedang berada di Citadel Cemetery.

"Ashley!" panggil Icy.

"Oh, halo Icy!" sapa Ashley ramah saat melihat kedatangan orang yang disukainya.

"Aku bawa bunga untukmu!" Icy menaruh bunga yang dibawanya di atas makam Ashley.

"Terima kasih! Tapi..." Ashley menunjuk Exoray yang berada di belakang Icy dengan wajah bingung. "Untuk apa kau ajak dia?"

"Aku hanya pengawal..." Exoray nyengir kuda laut dan mundur perlahan. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja, ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan!"

"Oh, baiklah! Makasih ya!" Icy melambaikan tangan.

Exoray hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dari Citadel Cemetery.

* * *

Sekarang kita beralih kepada Alexia yang sekarang ini sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak karena suatu alasan.

"Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi sama cewek mesum itu! Harusnya dia lebih cocok sama Ikyo daripada Thundy, dunia emang udah terbalik!" Alexia sibuk menggerutu dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Soalnya dia melihat pemandangan tak enak yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang menyukai hal-hal berbau hentai.

Bahkan saking nggak enaknya, aku sendiri juga tidak berani menjelaskannya mengingat yang meminta fic ini masih di bawah umur! *Authornya juga sih sebenernya!*

Kalau kalian masih nekat ingin mengetahuinya, ya mau tak mau akan kujelaskan!

Sebenarnya...

"Aaahn... He-hentikan..."

"Ayolah Darling~ Kau suka disentuh di sini kan?"

"Tapi, i-ni, di tempat umum, ugh, kau tak takut, ada yang, me-melihat, kita, d-di sini, nyaah!"

"Eeeh? Apa maksudmu?"

Thundy mendorong gadis di depannya sejauh mungkin dan menyolot dengan wajah merah padam. "Dasar bodoh! Liat-liat dulu kita dimana! Daerah terbuka bukan tempat yang aman untuk 'bercinta'!"

Elemy hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya, dari wajah yang memerah sampai 'area keramat' yang menonjol di balik celananya, sebelum akhirnya nyengir kuda laut. "Lalu, harusnya dimana?"

"Menurutmu?" Thundy memasang tampang sinis. "Yang penting jangan sampai fic ini masuk rate M karena ulahmu! Siapapun yang meminta Author membuat fic ini, dia masih di bawah umur tau!"

'Itulah sebabnya kenapa BakAuthor sering memasang rate T di setiap fic-nya...' batin Alexia sedikit skeptis. 'Bukan tidak mungkin 'adegan terlarang' bisa muncul secara terselubung...'

"Memangnya kau sendiri udah tau anak itu masih polos atau nggak?" tanya Elemy.

Webek, webek...

Thundy hanya memutar mata. "Entahlah..."

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja, Darling~" Elemy langsung merapatkan badan mereka dan menggesek-gesek 'area keramat' miliknya dengan Thundy.

"Oy, oy!"

'Emy benar-benar nggak tau malu, pantesan aja Thundy sebel sama dia!' batin Alexia sweatdrop.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian...

CIIIIT! GUBRAK! TOWEWEWEW!

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Alexia baru saja ditimpa oleh seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan posisi yang... Errr, ambigu.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi...

BIBIRNYA BERSENTUHAN DENGAN DAHI ANAK PIRANG ITU!

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa ambigunya!

"Hyaaah! Maaf dayo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu sambil bangun dan menjauhi Alexia.

Wait! Kata 'dayo' itu, jangan bilang kalau...

JANGAN BILANG KALAU ORANG YANG MENABRAK ALEXIA TADI ITU MUSKET!

"Ugh..." Alexia bangun dan duduk sambil memegangi dahinya. "Oy!"

"I-iya, dayo?" tanya Musket sedikit was-was.

"Tadi barusan, lu nyium dahi gue ya?"

"Ka-kayaknya..."

Webek, webek...

Untung tadi cuma kena dahi, karena kalau sampai kena bibir, bisa mampus kuadrat tuh Musket!

Eh, tapi itu sama aja deng! Soalnya Alexia udah keburu ngamuk duluan.

"DEMI SCONE KERAMAT ARTHUR KIRKLAND, LU TADI NYIUM DAHI GUE KAN?!" bentak Alexia emosi.

"A-aku nggak sengaja, dayo!" Musket langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"BALIK LU KE SINI, KAMPRET!" pekik Alexia kesal sambil mengejar Musket.

Alhasil, pasangan yang sedang 'bercinta' itu pun langsung kaget saat melihat mereka berdua keluar dari semak-semak dan saling kejar-kejaran.

'Sejak kapan mereka di situ?' batin keduanya sweatdrop.

Yap, biarlah kejadian selanjutnya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua...

Tapi yang terpenting, jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Alexia!

* * *

Eh sebentar! Kayaknya ada yang salah deh!

Bukannya tadi saat terakhir kali dipantau, dia lagi nyeret Ikyo ya? Terus, kemana si rubah itu?

Sebelum mencarinya, mari kita lihat pasangan lain yang sedang kencan di sekitar tempat itu!

Oh, rupanya ada Daren dan Kaila yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai.

"Ren, sungainya indah ya!" kata Kaila.

"Dan juga panjang, sepanjang cintaku padamu!" timpal Daren menggombal.

"Ih, Daren!" Kaila mendorong pelan pacarnya.

Moncong-moncong, Daren belajar menggombal dari abangnya ya?

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanya Kaila sambil menunjuk sesuatu di tengah sungai.

Daren memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas, kemudian langsung terbelalak. "I-itu bukannya..."

Sebentar! Mari kita zoom ke arah objek yang dimaksud Kaila!

Rambut putih, cek! Sepasang telinga, cek! Ekor banyak, cek! Baju agak lusuh, cek! Lagi sekarat, cek!

Wait a second...

NGAPAIN IKYO PAKE NGAMBANG DI SUNGAI?!

"Ren, tolongin gidah!" pinta Kaila.

"Pengennya sih, tapi masalahnya..." Daren menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku nggak bisa berenang..."

Webek, webek...

Antiklimaks sekali kau ini!

"Payah ih!" sindir Kaila.

Daren hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala dengan wajah risih. "Ya maaf!"

Sementara itu, terlihat Zeptrun dan Thanata yang melintas tak jauh dari situ.

"Thana-chan, ke sini deh!" panggil Kaila yang melihat mereka.

Kedua orang itu segera menuju ke TKP.

"Ada apa, Kai-chan?" tanya Thanata.

"Noh, ada yang tenggelam tuh!" Kaila menunjuk Ikyo yang ngambang.

"Ya ampun! Itu kan si Ikyo, ngapain dia ngambang di situ?!" tanya Zeptrun kaget.

"Ya menekedele, Zep!" Daren hanya angkat bahu. "Tolongin sono!"

Zeptrun memasang tampang skeptis. "Emangnya situ sendiri nggak bisa?"

"Emang nggak bisa, nggak bisa renang..." balas Daren watados.

Webek, webek...

"Serah lu deh!" Zeptrun segera membuka bajunya dan langsung terjun ke sungai untuk menolong Ikyo.

Saat Zeptrun sedang melakukan penyelamatan, datanglah Saphire dan Lira ke tempat itu.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Lira.

"Ada yang tenggelam!" jawab Thanata to the point.

"Siapa?" tanya Saphire bingung.

"Rubah Kampret kita..." balas Daren tanpa ekspresi.

'Lha, beneran dibuang dia sama Alexia?' batin Saphire sweatdrop mengingat perkataan Alexia sebelumnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Udah ah! Kalau gini terus, mending gue buang aja Rubah Kampret ini ke sungai!" gerutu Alexia sambil menarik lagi ekor si rubah.

Saphire memasang tampang risih. "Tega amat..."

"Biarin, gue lagi sebel!" Alexia pun kembali menyeret Ikyo dan pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Kenapa, Sap-kun?"

Saphire menengok ketika mendengar panggilan Lira dan menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa..."

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Zeptrun berhasil membawa Ikyo ke tepi sungai dengan sedikit bantuan dari Daren dan Saphire.

"Sekarang gimana?" tanya Daren meminta saran.

"CPR?" usul Thanata.

"Nggak ada satupun dari kami yang mau melakukannya, Thana-chan!" balas Zeptrun agak sinis selagi memakai kembali bajunya.

"Aku mau..."

Mereka semua menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Adelia di antara mereka.

"Se-serius?" tanya Saphire agak ragu dan dibalas anggukan dari Adelia. "B-baiklah! Semoga beruntung!"

Keenam orang itu pun segera menjauhi Adelia. Gadis itu mulai menekan perut Ikyo untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertelan, kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk melakukan nafas buatan, sampai akhirnya...

"Uhuk uhuk!" Si rubah langsung bangun dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Adelia khawatir.

"Hmm, kau siapa ya?"

GUBRAK!

Ketiga cowok itu langsung tumbang, sementara pasangan mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Ikyo kalau udah kena musibah pasti langsung amnesia mendadak!

"Kyo..." Adelia menahan tawa melihat tingkah rubah itu.

Begitu dia menyadari siapa orang di depannya...

"Huwaaa!" Ikyo langsung mundur menjauhi gadis itu.

"Kyo, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Lira.

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Soal apa?"

"Tadi orang yang terakhir kali kau temui sebelum pingsan itu Alexia ya? Soalnya tadi pas ketemu, dia menyeretmu dalam keadaan pingsan dan bilang mau membuangmu ke sungai..."

Webek, webek...

Entah kenapa, terasa aura yang cukup mencekam dari tubuh si rubah saat mengatakan "Begitu ya..." dan sukses membuat yang lainnya agak merinding.

"Oh iya! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepada Adelia, soalnya dia yang memberimu nafas buatan tadi!" ujar Thanata watados.

Ikyo hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah dan telinganya kembali terlipat. "Terima kasih..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Adelia menepuk pelan kepala si rubah.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi saja!" Ikyo segera berdiri, kemudian langsung melompat pergi ke atas pohon dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Oh iya, aku juga harus pulang!" Adelia pun juga ikut pergi.

"Zep-kun, jalan lagi yuk!" ajak Thanata.

"Iya aja deh!" Zeptrun pun segera menuntun pacarnya pergi.

"Sap-kun, itu Jeronium ngapain ya?" tanya Lira sambil menunjuk sesosok makhluk merah yang celingukan dari kejauhan.

Saphire langsung cengo melihatnya. "Eh, sejak kapan dia di situ?"

"Samperin aja yuk!" usul Daren.

Mereka berempat pun segera menghampiri makhluk itu.

"Jeronium?"

Makhluk itu menengok dan begitu melihat kedua adik majikannya, dia segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Saphire sambil mengelus wajah Jeronium.

"Sebaiknya kita kembalikan dia ke Frère..." usul Daren sambil menarik tali kekang naga itu.

Mereka berdua pun menuntun si naga bersama pasangan mereka. Tapi di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan sang kakak dan pacarnya.

"Jeronium!"

Sang naga pun langsung berlari menghampiri majikannya dan menjilati wajahnya. Vience mengelus kepala naganya. "Kau ini, selalu saja..."

"Vie-nii/Frère/Vience?" tanya keempatnya meminta penjelasan.

"Ah iya, tadi Jeronium kabur gara-gara ngeliat Alexia..." jelas Vience risih.

"Oooh..." Mereka berempat langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Meanwhile, bagaimana kalau mengecek kedua 'anak-anak' tadi?

"Kakakmu kemana ya, Tei-chan?" tanya Nirlion sambil celingukan.

"Entahlah..." Teira hanya angkat bahu.

"Biasanya kakakmu sering pergi kemana?"

"Perpustakaan, toko kue, kantin, tempat penampungan hewan, terus-"

"Tunggu, ngapain kakakmu ke shelter?" tanya Nirlion langsung cengo mendengar yang terakhir.

Teira memasang tampang datar. "Ngeliat kucing..."

"Oooh..." Nirlion hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Yah, siapa yang nggak tau kalau Teiron itu maniak kucing?

Ketika mereka terus mencari, keduanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Alisa yang membawa sebuah keranjang.

"Wah, Alisa-senpai!" sapa kedua anak itu.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" sahut Alisa.

"Senpai liat Teiron-nii nggak?" tanya Teira.

"Aku tidak liat si kacamata itu, tapi tadi aku sempat bertemu Lisa, dia pergi ke arah sana!" Alisa menunjuk ke arah belakang. "Susul saja, mungkin dia bersama kakakmu!"

"Terima kasih, senpai!" Teira pun segera menarik Nirlion pergi ke arah yang dimaksud.

* * *

Hmm, bicara soal Alisa, sepertinya kita perlu menengok keadaan dua orang berikut ini!

"Aku berharap dapat cokelat dari Ali-chan!"

Alpha yang sedang main game menengok ke arah Maurice yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nggak mungkin lha, emangnya serigala doyan makan cokelat?"

"Gini-gini gue juga manusia, tong!" balas Maurice.

Alpha hanya memutar mata dan melanjutkan game-nya. "Terserah kau saja, aye-aye!"

Maurice mendengus sebal dan mencoba mendinginkan kepala dengan memperhatikan pemandangan. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetap ingin cokelat dari Ali-chan!"

"Tidak akan pernah, gue yakin banget!"

"Diem aja lu!"

"Lu aja yang diem, serigala kampret!"

"Lu tuh yang diem, lolicon sialan!"

Di saat kedua orang itu mulai berantem, tiba-tiba...

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

Kedua orang itu langsung menengok ke arah seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan udah berada di dekat mereka.

"Kau siapa?" tanya kedua makhluk itu bersamaan.

"Aku Chiki, temannya kak Girl-chan!" jawab gadis itu watados.

"Woy Author, lu yang nyuruh dia ke sini ya?" tanya Alpha ke arah langit.

 _ **Dia sendiri yang minta masuk fic ini, Al!**_

"Begitu..." Maurice manggut-manggut. "Lalu, kita lagi 'Break the Fourth Wall' nih?"

 _ **Jangan tanya aku, Rice! Tanya saja sama senior FFN di grup nan jauh di sana! Bye bye!**_

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Terus, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Maurice kepada Chiki.

"Cuma numpang lewat doang!" balas Chiki sambil nyengir.

"Oooh..." Mereka berdua hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Ya udah deh, aku pergi dulu ya! Capcus, dadah~" Chiki langsung menyelonong pergi.

* * *

Setelah kepergian gadis itu, kemudian datanglah Alisa.

"Eh, Ali-chan?" sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"Hay!" Alisa melambaikan tangan dengan wajah datar.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Alpha.

"Memberi cokelat..." Alisa mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat dan menyodorkannya ke arah Alpha. "Ini!"

Alpha langsung nyengir watados sambil menerima cokelat itu. "Wah, makasih Ali-chan!"

Maurice langsung manyun melihatnya, sampai Alisa menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kepadanya.

"Ini, kau juga mau cokelat kan?"

Maurice pun tersenyum tipis dan mengambil cokelat itu. "Terima kasih..."

"Heh, Ali-chan, ngapain dia dikasih juga?!" tanya Alpha tidak terima melihat Maurice memeluk cokelat pemberian Alisa dengan wajah sumringah.

"Daripada kalian rebutan, lebih baik kuberi saja masing-masing satu!"

Sungguh bijak sekali kau, mbak! Memperlakukan kedua makhluk itu dengan adil!

Alpha terdiam, Maurice masih memeluk cokelatnya dengan sumringah, sementara Alisa berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Rice?"

"Hm?"

"Gelut di Colloseum mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

Alpha pun langsung naik darah, kemudian...

PLAK! DUAK! BRAK! PLAK! DUAK! BRAK! TOWEWEWEW!

"BERIKAN COKELAT ITU, SERIGALA KAMPRET!"

"LU KAN UDAH PUNYA, NGAPAIN NGAMBIL PUNYA GUE?!"

Yah, biarkan saja mereka berdua dengan urusannya!

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi terakhir si Ketos! *dia nggak mati kan?*

"Ya ampun, aku nyerah..." Exoray yang putus asa karena tidak menemukan adiknya dimanapun langsung jatuh terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. "Rasanya seperti berada di film 'Kimi no Na wa', susah banget nyarinya!"

 _ **Nggak ada hubungannya 'Kimi no Na wa' dengan adikmu, Ray! Emangnya kau pernah nonton film itu?**_

"Kau sendiri juga nggak pernah nonton kan, Author?" tanya Exoray ke arah langit.

 _ **Menurutmu?**_

Si Ketos hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Terserah..."

Back to the story ajalah!

Tidak jauh dari situ, July yang sedang jalan-jalan melihat si Ketos dan segera menghampirinya.

"Hey!"

"Ju-July? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Exoray bingung.

Gadis itu pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tak sengaja melihatmu di sini, jadi kuhampiri saja!"

"Oooh..."

Suasana pun mulai hening sesaat, kemudian...

"Ray..."

"Iya?"

"Ini Valentine, kau belum punya pasangan?"

"Belum..."

"Kalau aku, ada seseorang yang kusukai..."

"Oh iya? Seperti apa?"

"Dia itu... Baik, ramah, humoris, tapi juga mudah depresi... Kadang dia sering curhat padaku kalau sedang diabaikan saudaranya..."

Exoray langsung tersentak sesaat mendengar penjelasan July barusan. Dia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang memiliki sifat seperti itu dan tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung memerah.

"J-July..."

"Iya?"

"Errr, kau tidak sedang, membicarakan, aku, kan?" tanya Exoray gugup sambil menarik sedikit kerah bajunya.

"Baru sadar? Pffft..." July menahan tawa melihat reaksi si Ketos. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Ketos!"

'Kenapa aku baru sadar ya?' batin Exoray sambil menerawang ke masa lalu.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan anak itu..." Exoray menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Adikmu bermasalah lagi?" tanya July di depan meja si Ketos.

Si Ketos mendongak dan memijat keningnya. "Begitulah... Alexia benar-benar membuatku pusing..."

"Mungkin ada alasan yang tidak ingin dia beritahu, seharusnya sebagai kakak kau harus menanyainya!" nasihat July.

"Begitu ya..." Exoray mulai duduk tegak dan tersenyum puas. "Makasih ya, July! Oh iya, aku punya tebakan!"

July langsung antusias. "Apa itu?"

"Pokemon apa yang kandungan lemaknya rendah?" tanya Exoray.

"Hmm..." July berpikir sejenak. "Aku, tidak tau!"

"Jawabannya Butterfree~" Exoray mengepakkan tangannya dengan gaya sok imut.

July tertawa kecil. "Ihihi, kau ini ada-ada saja, Ketos!"

Exoray sendiri hanya nyengir kuda laut.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"... Ketos? Oy, Ketos!"

"Eh?" Exoray tersentak lagi mendengar panggilan July.

"Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya July agak merenggut.

Si Ketos hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Maaf... Aku baru sadar soal itu..."

"Sudahlah, Ketos!" July mengelus pipi orang yang disukainya. "Yang penting kau mengerti kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih..."

Ketika hendak berciuman, tiba-tiba mereka diinterupsi oleh...

"Anak kecil ngapain di sini?"

Keduanya segera menengok dan mendapati enam orang (empat 'anak kecil' dan dua remaja) yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Maaf Ketos, mereka hanya anak-anak yang selalu penasaran!" ujar Teiron yang nyengir kuda laut sambil menarik tangan Teira dan Nirlion. "Lanjutkan saja, biar kami yang urus mereka!"

Dia pun segera membawa kedua anak itu pergi bersama Lisa yang menuntun Flamy dan Nirmala menjauhi Exoray dan July.

"Anak-anak dia bilang?" Exoray hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kepergian mereka.

July sendiri hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

Setelah bermesraan selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua pun kembali ke asrama.

Tapi begitu Exoray kembali ke kamarnya...

"Etto..."

Dia mendapati Lucy sedang mengadakan pesta kecil di kamar mereka. Teman-teman Lucy langsung bengong melihat si Ketos, sampai-sampai udah jadi patung dadakan. *plak!*

"Halo Nii-chan, pulangnya cepet amat!" sapa Lucy sambil nyengir kuda laut. "Otou-chan mana ya?"

"Adekmu ngilang gara-gara Dino Dragon, tau!" keluh Exoray agak sebal.

Lucy malah ber-'oh' ria dan kakaknya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"I'm back!" seru Alexia di belakang si Ketos.

Baru juga diomongin udah nongol aja tuh anak!

Tapi, kok kondisinya rada ngenes gitu ya?

"Dari mana aja?" tanya Exoray sedikit sinis. "Dan kenapa keadaanmu berantakan gitu?"

Anak pirang itu hanya menghela nafas capek. "Abis gelut sama si Rubah Kampret, jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ketika Alexia baru saja selesai 'menghukum' Musket (negative thinking not allowed here!), dia tak sengaja melihat rombongan ajaib yang baru saja meninggalkan pasangan baru itu.

"Ron, lu lagi jagain anak TK ya?" tanya Alexia ambigu (entah antara heran atau ngeledek) saat melihat mereka.

"Anak TK endasmu?!" balas Teiron sewot. "Gue tadi ketemu abang lu pengen ciuman sama July!"

Alexia langsung menganga mendengarnya. "Hah?"

 **-Flashback Interrupted-**

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Tadi Teiron bilang apa? Nii-chan mau ciuman sama July?" tanya Lucy memotong cerita.

"Yap!" Alexia mengangguk singkat.

Sementara Exoray sendiri, entah kenapa dia malah blushing berat. "Aku punya alasan untuk itu..."

"Cia elah! Terserah deh, buat abang terlaknat yang statusnya udah berubah dari ' **Jones** ' ke ' **Pacaran** '!" sindir Alexia agak sinis plus sedikit penekanan. "Bagaimana kalau aku lanjutkan saja ceritanya?"

* * *

 **-Flashback Continue-**

"Teiron-nii nggak seru, padahal sendirinya sering dicium Lisa-senpai tuh!" sindir Teira.

Teiron langsung memerah parah mendengarnya. "T-tolong jangan bahas itu..."

"Sudahlah!" sela Lisa sambil menepuk punggung kedua anak kembar tak identik itu.

"Moncong-moncong, tadi Alexia-senpai nyeret Ikyo-senpai buat apa ya?" tanya Flamy mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Webek, webek...

"Lu apain si Kyo, Lex?" tanya Teiron agak skeptis.

"Cuma ngambangin doang..." jawab Alexia datar.

"Oh, jadi cuma ngambangin doang, he..."

Entah sejak kapan, Ikyo udah nongol di belakang Alexia dengan aura hitam pekat plus cakar yang siap mencabiknya saat itu juga.

"Semoga nyawamu selamat, Lex!" Teiron langsung kabur meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Oy, Teiron-nii, tungguin aku dong!" Teira segera menyusul kakaknya diikuti Lisa, Flamy, dan Platine bersaudara.

Di saat keenam orang itu pergi, Alexia sibuk gelut dengan si rubah.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Yah, begitulah..."

Kedua kakaknya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar cerita panjang plus menggelikan itu.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Yang di dalam toilet siapa sih?" tanya Exoray saat melihat Vience dan Icy berada di depan pintu toilet disertai suara-suara yang cukup ambigu terdengar di dalam sana.

"Si Ikyo, gara-garanya dia abis makan cokelat dari Adelia, sampai sekarang masih mencret-mencret dari kemarin..." jelas Icy datar dan sukses membuat Exoray sweatdrop.

 **Omake End!**

* * *

Yah, awalnya orang yang request mau minta dibikinin tentang Alexia dan Musket, tapi karena susah mencari referensi yang cocok buat mereka, jadinya dibikin kayak gini deh! Maaf ya... -w-V

Review! :D


End file.
